


不速之客

by Ahornblatt



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Summary: 《永恒之王》兰/《阿瓦隆迷雾》崔崔死后，灵魂跨越时间，见到了还未成为骑士的兰
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake/Tristan
Kudos: 1





	不速之客

时值一月，天寒地冻。即便是温暖的布列塔尼，也逃不过被严霜覆盖的命运。这天，天刚蒙蒙亮，加拉哈德就醒过来了。他掀开身上沉甸甸的熊皮褥子，敏捷地跳下床，赤脚踩在新鲜干燥的稻草上，一点儿也不觉得寒冷。他的兄弟艾克特还在床上熟睡。他蹑手蹑脚地走到水罐边，掬起一捧水，那水冰寒刺骨，他瑟缩了一下，还是将水泼到脸上，同时将脸皱得紧紧的，好像吃到了什么酸东西。

加拉哈德穿上靴子和外套，悄悄地拉开房间的木门，奔下塔楼。那里他发现壁炉烧得暖暖的，三个女仆像三条狗儿挤在一起睡着。炉子上煮着麦粥，他盛了一碗喝下去，觉得身体暖和有劲起来了。

他来到城堡的武器房。在过去的几十个月里，这些亮闪闪、沉甸甸的盔甲、长枪和宝剑一直陪伴着他，他亲手擦拭过它们中的每一个，因此十分熟悉。他取了一柄剑和一面盾，走进一月寒冷的晨曦里。

训练场旁边有一口水井，加拉哈德时常独自在此练习剑术。那里通常空空荡荡，什么都没有。然而今天，他瞧见井沿上有一团不寻常的朦胧雾气，便疑惑地走过去，试图一探究竟。一瞧之下，他大吃一惊，多亏他坚忍成熟的性格和良好的教养，他才没有惊叫出声来。那的确是一团朦朦胧胧的雾气，只不过也是一个朦朦胧胧的人。

那是个纤秀的年轻人，黑头发，黑眼睛，坐在井沿边上无所事事地晃着双腿。他见到加拉哈德盯着他，微笑着说：“早上好。”

“你是谁？”加拉哈德问。

年轻人没有直接回答问题。“你又是谁呀，小伙子？你叫什么名字？”他亲切地说。加拉哈德不明白这是怎么一回事，但他认为这幽灵似的年轻人没有敌意。再说了，这年头被女巫施法变得怪模怪样的可怜人还少么？加拉哈德告诉他自己的名字。

“加拉哈德，对吗？”年轻人点点头，微笑着说，“这么说，你的母亲就是柯宾堡的伊莲了。”

“不是，”加拉哈德说，“我母亲的确名叫伊莲，但不是什么柯宾堡的伊莲。我从未听说过这个地方。这里是班威克，她是班恩王的伊莲王后。” 

年轻人睁大了他漂亮的黑眼睛。他看起来非常震惊，但没有持续太久。“班威克，”他一边点着头，一边打量着加拉哈德，“加拉哈德。天哪，我怎么忘记了呢？”

“现在，您总可以向我报上尊姓大名了吧。”加拉哈德说。

“别急，你还不是个骑士呢，加拉哈德。只有骑士决斗时双方才互报姓名。你这么年轻，还不是个骑士吧？”年轻人说。

“还不是，”加拉哈德说，“但是我希望亚瑟王有一天能亲自册封我为他的骑士。”

年轻人眼里划过一丝哀伤，但是加拉哈德没有注意。“亚瑟王，是吗？他的确是英格兰最伟大的君王，哪个骑士不想投入他的麾下呢？”

“您也是个骑士吗？”加拉哈德问。

“我从康沃尔来，那是个离布列塔尼很远的地方。我是那儿的康沃尔骑士中的一员，”年轻人回答，“就是普普通通的一员。”

“那您是怎么来这儿的？”加拉哈德问。他这时完全垂下了宝剑，注视着年轻人的脸。

“噢，这连我自己也不清楚。一觉醒来，我就到了这个地方，”年轻人说，眯起眼睛微笑，“是梦游症让我游渡大海来到这儿的吧，我想。”

“天气这么冷，您却穿得这么单薄，”加拉哈德关切地说，他注意到在这个滴水成冰的清晨，年轻人却只穿着一件短上衣、裤子和鞋子，实在令人看不过去，“您要进城堡休息休息，喝些早餐的麦粥吗？父亲和母亲会很欢迎您的。”

“谢谢你，加拉哈德，我不要紧，”年轻人宽慰地一笑，“你起个大早，可别把宝贵的练习时间花在一个陌生人身上。快去找那边的木桩吧。”

“噢。”加拉哈德有点害羞。在班威克的田地、空地和训练场上，他向戴普大叔学习矛术，用剑盾和兄弟或养兄弟互击，骑着马儿飞跑而过，但是被一个陌生人旁观练习还是头一次。

他走到练习用的木桩面前，右手持剑，左手举盾，默记着戴普大叔教授的诀窍，心无旁骛地投入与假想敌人的战斗中。他在练习的时候常常忘记时间，也忘记了那个坐在井沿上的年轻人。当他手臂酸痛、浑身大汗地停下来时，听见年轻人说：“干得真漂亮，加拉哈德。”

“噢，谢谢您。”加拉哈德不自在地摸了摸耳朵，回答道。戴普大叔是个严厉的老师，他很少给徒弟像样的赞赏。加拉哈德将盾放在地上，擦了擦脖子上的汗。

“给你个小小的建议，”年轻人说，“握剑的时候别太用力，让你的手腕灵活些。这样既能让你出剑的速度更快，又能防止手腕被震伤。”

“我害怕剑被打掉。”加拉哈德说。

“噢，加拉哈德，不会的，”年轻人笑起来，他的笑容像春风暖阳，让他英俊的面容生动起来，“你将来爱用的剑比这把起码要轻四成，挥舞起来如臂使指、得心应手。别担心，没人能在战斗中打掉你的剑。”

“真的吗？”加拉哈德郁郁不乐地说，“可是天下有那么多强大的骑士，谁能保证我不会遇到他们其中一个呢。”

“你会遇到很多强大的骑士，加拉哈德，”年轻人说，他仍然在微笑，只是笑容变得哀伤，“但是你是他们中最强大的一个。你会是全世界最杰出的骑士。”

加拉哈德有些讶异地看着这个年轻人。年轻人用黑色的眼睛回望他。

“我不明白……”加拉哈德喃喃着。他望着年轻人，发现他非常俊美、修长而有力，但是他的身边萦绕着浓重的雾气，让他即使在清晨苍白的阳光下看起来也不那么真实。年轻人微笑着，他拿眼睛望着加拉哈德，那眼睛中有些加拉哈德看不明白的东西。那些东西他再没有在别人的眼睛中看到过，那太沉重、太哀伤，没有人能承受这样的重量。

“不要紧，加拉哈德，你不需要明白，总有一天你自己会明白的。”年轻人说。

加拉哈德望着他。他的心底涌出一股强烈的感觉，就像他们此生都不会再见了一般，那强烈的感觉驱使他张开嘴，绝望地问道：“我们还会再见吗？”

“不会，加拉哈德，在你还是人间的骑士时，我想不会了，”年轻人笑着说，“但是当你脱离了尘世的束缚，来到最后的殿堂时，我想我们的灵魂会在那里再见。我会比你先去那里，向主祈祷你不要过早地与我相聚。现在，你能过来我身边吗？”

加拉哈德不由自主地向他走去。他没办法把目光从年轻人身上移开。他一直走到年轻人面前，走到那团浓郁的雾气中。年轻人伸出手，碰了碰他的额头和脸颊，那手指的感觉就像冰块一样冷。加拉哈德知道年轻人的手微微颤抖着，他不明白那颤抖的原因，但是他的心中某处绝望地想要将这个颤抖的年轻人挽留。

“再见，加拉哈德，你不知道我有多幸运，”年轻人说，他悦耳的嗓音仿佛在哽咽，“我爱你，请你一定要原谅我，请你原谅我无法不爱你……”

他消失了，和朦胧的雾气一起消失了。加拉哈德从此以后再也没有见过那个年轻人。他病倒了，在房间里睡了一整天。第二天早晨，他脑中关于那年轻人的记忆消失得一干二净。加拉哈德仍然像往常一样，用剑和戴普大叔搏斗，只不过使起剑来更加灵活。日子就这样过着，直到梅林和妮妙来访，对他的父母说出那句预言。

“他会是全世界最杰出的骑士。”梅林说。

一股陌生的感觉从加拉哈德心底涌起。他不由自主地开口说道：“有人对我说过同样的话。”

梅林怀疑地看着他。这个头戴尖顶帽的老绅士竟然当着国王和王后的面站起来，向加拉哈德探过身，他浊重的呼吸几乎要喷在加拉哈德脸上。“谁和你说的？”梅林问。他的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着加拉哈德的眼睛，目光灼灼。

加拉哈德想不起来。

“噢，我知道了，”梅林又自顾自地说，重新坐回自己的位子上，“那可真是桩奇遇，是不是？很少有人有这样的经历，你们两个都是。”

妮妙在梅林身边打了个哈欠。加拉哈德这才发现，围坐在桌边的人中，只有他和两位巫师清醒着，他的父母和侍从就像木头人一样坐在那里，表情虽然生动，却是静止的。

“我不明白您的意思，”加拉哈德礼貌地说，“但是您似乎知道那个人是谁。”

“噢，我当然知道。这种事总得有人知道。”梅林抓抓花白的胡须。

加拉哈德看着他。

“噢，噢，他爹他娘的，你一定想知道吗？”梅林抱怨道，“好吧，听着。他……”

“他爱你，尊敬你，仰慕你。你却鄙视他，轻蔑他，认为他愚蠢、卑鄙、下流，像个小丑和傻瓜。小加拉哈德，而你们本该彼此视为挚友，亲若兄弟。”

“什么！”可怜的加拉哈德大为惊讶，“我怎么会如此对待一个爱我的人？”

“噢，那是因为你不了解他。人言可畏啊。好了，忘记这件事吧，别放在心上。”梅林说。

“我能活到那一天吗？”伊莲王后问。他们现在又都活过来了，而且仿佛根本没有听到刚才的谈话。

梅林搔了搔头，又拿指节往头上敲了敲，然后回答：“能。”

“这样呀，”王后说，“我得说，这一切都非常美好。你听到了吗，兰斯？你会是全世界最杰出的骑士呢！”


End file.
